Bleach: After the End
by NeonProdigy
Summary: The final battle has ended, but what happens now? Will eventually tie in with my Sailor Moon story SBDs. YoruSoi. Basically this is an excuse for me to practice writing romantic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

AU story set after my interpretation of how Bleach could end. Probably not accurate, it's just an idea I had. Mostly it's an excuse to practice writing romantic scenes.

It had been a long, epic battle. One that had shaken the very fabric of reality. Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tosen, Gin Ichimaru, and the army of Arrancar had very nearly overtaken Ichigo and his friends. If not for the timely reinforcements of their allies, Aizen's plans would have succeeded. Indeed, it would have been totally awesome, if any of that had happened on-screen.

Ichigo and Rukia stood side by side, panting heavily from the final confrontation with Aizen himself, of whom nothing was left. Nearby, a battered Orihime placed her hand over an equally battle-worn Tatsuki's, who had her arms protectively wrapped around the orange-haired girl. Uryu and Chad were also not far away, they were the ones that had taken down Tosen and Gin. Further away from the center of the battlefield, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Nel Tu (who had regained permanent use of her adult form), all of the Visoreds, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon had held the majority of the Arrancar at bay along with the rest of Gotei 13's captains and liutenants. The battle was finally won, but going through the minds of each and every person there was the question: "What happens now?"

"Well that was fun. Lets all go get a drink!" said Shunsui, shattering the dramatic moment. Within seconds, his lieutenant Nanao was bashing him over the head with her ever-present book.

______________________________________________________________

After Orihime, the Fourth Division members, and anyone else capable of it had healed the wounded, there was a relaxed air amongst the many varied fighters, and individuals that would have been at each other's throats in any other circumstances were suddenly congratulating each other, shaking hands and slapping each other on the back in comradery. Much to the delight of many (and Nanao's displeasure) there was even some sake (some suspected the Eighth Division's Captain had brought it himself).

However, the time eventually came for everyone to depart. Two groups had formed, one planning to return to Seireitei, and the other to go back home to Earth. In the middle, gazing longingly at Yoruichi, stood Soi Fon.

Yoruichi was talking to Urahara and Tessai about the return trip, when the shop owner coughed and subtly gestured for her to turn around. The shunpo master looked behind her to see Soi Fon, and her expression became serious. The dusky skinned woman made her way over to the younger woman. When Yoruichi was standing right in front of the Second Division Captain, her gaze softened. Soi Fon looked away, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Yoruichi… I…"

The older woman smiled at her once-bodyguard and held out a hand for her.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Soi Fon gasped and blushed, she looked back up and her eyes met Yoruichi's. For several moments neither woman said a word. The silence was broken by a sob from Soi Fon, who ran to Yoruichi and threw her arms around the woman she had loved for so long. Weeping into the older woman's chest, she repeatedly mumbled the word 'Yes' as Yoruichi hugged her back.

Eventually Soi Fon sniffed and looked up at Yoruichi, who was still smiling at her. The younger girl moved her hands up to Yoruichi's shoulders, and pressed her lips against the other woman's own lips. Rather than move away in shock, the violet haired woman pulled Soi Fon closer and deepened the kiss.

"Woohoo! Go Soi Fon-Taichou!" shouted Marechiyo Omaeda, who along with several members of the Second Division and most of the Shinigami Women's Association were holding up a sign with the portmanteau "YoruSoi" written on it in magic marker.

The First Division Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe looked to his superior. "Um, sir? What should we do?"

Yamamoto regarded the two women who were still locking lips with his usual dispassionate expression for a while. Several shinigami standing nearby began to feel uneasy and started to sidle away from the eldest of them all. After several minutes, Yamamoto let out a grunt before replying "It could be useful to have the Second Division Captain on Earth in case of an emergency." He then turned and began walking away.

"Eh?! But sir, who'll be leading the Second Division and the Stealth Forces?" asked Chojiro, running after his captain. "I'm sure we'll manage." As if Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai would ever admit to being a closet yuri fan boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Soi Fon stirred as the sunlight hit her face. Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of a still sleeping Yoruichi. With a smile, the captain ran her fingers through her lover's violet locks. It was a peaceful moment that Soi Fon wished could never end.

"Hey you two! Wake up already! Tessai's making waffles!"

"Jinta, w-what if you're… _interrupting _them?"

"Shut up Ururu!" BONK

"Uwah!"

So much for that.

Feeling a shift in weight, Soi Fon watched as the woman sleeping beside her let out a yawn before rolling on over on top of her. With a smirk, Yoruichi pecked Soi Fon's cheek. "Did someone mention waffles?" The darker haired one pulled her in for a lingering kiss. "Yep, breakfast." Yoruichi's smirk became a perverted leer. "I'm sure we could just have breakfast here…" Soi Fon blushed lightly, but sighed. "As appealing as that sounds, I think we've already given Ururu mental scars."

The two of them had been on Earth for nearly a week. It was Yoruichi's idea to stay at Urahara's shop, but even she had to admit that there were a few problems with the arrangement. For example, the previous night…

"Mmm, Yoruichi…" Soi Fon moaned as she was pressed against the wall before being pulled into a searing kiss. The dark skinned woman smirked, then moved lower to kiss Soi Fon's neck. Just as she was beginning to pull up the younger woman's shirt, the door slid open.

"Excuse me, but I…" Both Soi Fon and Yoruichi turned to see Ururu standing in the doorway. For several seconds, none of them moved. Finally Ururu blushed, bowed, and nearly shouted; "I apologize for the interruption!" She quickly turned away and shut the door behind her, leaving the mood effectively ruined.

There _are_ certain obvious problems with a new couple staying with four other people, especially when two of them are children. Intimate moments rarely went uninterrupted. Thankfully, Urahara had noticed this, and planned accordingly.

______________________________________________________________

Later, the four that worked Urahara's shop and their two guests were eating breakfast As Yoruichi was happily chewing her first forkful of waffle-y goodness, Urahara calmly took a sip of his tea, set it down, and said "Soi Fon, Yoruichi? I've been giving this a lot of thought, and we can't really continue supporting your stay here. Sorry, but you got to go." The violet haired woman almost choked in shock.

A dumbfounded Soi Fon managed "W-what? Why?"

Looking at the two women from under the brim of his hat, he continued, "As you may know, this store has a very loyal, but limited, group of customers. With the economy the way it is, we can't really let you freeload here much longer. You'll have to find jobs and a place to live."

Yoruichi pouted at Urahara. "Jobs? Ah, damn it, this is going to suck…"

Soi Fon had to admit that it sounded inconvenient, but she liked the idea of having only Yoruichi with her alone. Maybe a small but comfortable apartment somewhere? Still, there was something that she realized she should ask Urahara. "Ah Urahara-san, couldn't you hire us?"

"Nah, I wouldn't be able to afford two more employees. But don't worry about it. I'll even help you find a job!" he replied with his usual grin.

Soi Fon already had a bad feeling about the whole situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Soi Fon looked up from the list to the empty sign above the restaurant. "Are you sure this is the place?" Next to her, Yoruichi scratched the back of her head, looking at a list of places offering jobs. "Well, the address is right." Both women couldn't help but look at the tarp next to the door, covering an enormous hole in the two story building's front wall.

"Well," Yoruichi began "It's not too late to apply at that lesbian bar. What was it called again? …'Something' Locket… I'll remember it eventually."

Soi Fon sighed, "Perhaps. I've noticed a few other buildings that look a bit damaged here in Juuban. Still, let's at least see what it's like." "Plus," thought the younger one in irritation, "I really didn't like the looks some of those women were giving MY Yoruichi-sama."

Walking past a rather old motorcycle and a minivan parked near the restaurant, they went inside. The interior décor was tasteful and seemed rather cozy. It was easy to see that it would be especially popular with couples; the first thing they noticed, however, was that no one was there.

"Hello? Anyone here?" shouted Yoruichi, "We're here about the offer in the paper?"

Suddenly, a door in the back of the main dining area, which presumably led to the kitchen, opened a few inches and an old woman poked her head out. She immediately retreated, and a shout could be heard: "Shiro, someone came!" The woman opened the door again and walked out.

She was a few inches shorter than Soi Fon, dressed traditionally, and had graying light brown hair. Her face was fairly wrinkled, but they appeared to be mostly from years of smiling and laughter, evidenced by the large toothy grin she was wearing.

Bowing, the woman introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Satsuki Kawakami. My husband and I own this restaurant." Yoruichi returned the greeting. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yoruichi and this is Soi Fon."

Satsuki nodded. "I imagine you'll want to get a look at the place, then?" Before either of them could respond, the elderly woman grabbed their arms, and with a surprising amount of energy, led them through the doors she'd passed through earlier.

"This is the kitchen, nothing really special about it," Neither Yoruichi or Soi Fon could disagree with the woman, it was a fairly normal kitchen, as far as restaurants go. Near the door they'd just gone through were a set of stairs leading to the next floor. "Shiro and I live upstairs, why don't we go up there to talk?"

On the next floor, they entered a small living room, in which an old balding man could be seen with what looked like a cute plastic wand into a duffel bag. Two suitcases were laying next to him.

Satsuki turned to the shinigami, "This is my husband Shiro. Shiro, these ladies are here about the offer." To this the man grunted, and shoved a sheathed, battered-looking katana into the same duffel bag as before. Yoruichi and Soi Fon were rather nonplussed by this, though Yoruichi did wonder why the man had a katana in the first place.

"Don't mind him," the old woman sighed, "He's always been a bit surly." Thinking for a moment, she grabbed a framed photograph off of an empty looking end-table beside a couch. Come to think of it, Soi Fon realized, the whole room seemed empty, as though everything had been packed away.

Her smile never leaving her face, Satsuki presented the photo to the two other women. "This is Shiro and I when we were younger," she said, pointing to the two figures on the right: a dark haired serious looking young man, who seemed irritated by the energetic brown haired girl with her arm around his shoulder, who was smiling widely at the camera. Next to her was a gentle looking girl with long black hair and pale skin, who held hands with a very severe-looking but blushing redhead… who had a pair of horns protruding through her hair.

Satsuki pointed at the dark haired girl in the picture "And this was my best childhood friend." She blushed a little and continued, "She used to have such a crush on me. She eventually fell for her," she gestured to the redhead. "Though to be honest, Shiro and I didn't get along with her at first. We, ah, "befriended" her eventually though."

As she finished talking, Satsuki handed the photo to Shiro, who put it into the duffel bag and zipped it up.

Soi Fon looked at Shiro, who stood up holding the two suitcases and the duffel bag slung across his shoulder. "Um, are you two packing?" she asked finally getting a word in edgewise against the reminiscing older woman. Yoruichi nodded, she had been thinking the same thing

Sastuki smiled at the two women. "Oh, that. Well, Shiro and I _are_ going away. It's always been our dream to travel the world." The two women looked at the old woman aghast. "What? But what about the job openings?"

"Well, let's just say that you'll certainly be working here." said Satsuki with a mysterious grin. "Why don't we go over the fine details."

______________________________________________________________

Soi Fon and Yoruichi stared at the old couple as they exited the building with their luggage and got on to the motorcycle. As the machine roared to life, Shiro Kawakami revved the engine, then plunged into the busy street, crossing several lanes of traffic. The two women could only stare at them dumbfounded. "Ah, Soi?"

"Y… yeah?"

"We're trying to make money, right?" Soi Fon nodded, still acting nearly catatonic.

"So… how the hell did we end up buying a restaurant?" A shrug from the violet haired one's lover.

"Um, excuse me?" came a voice from behind them.

Turning around, the two shinigami saw a beautiful dusky skinned woman with long dark hair. There was a green tint to it. "Did I hear you right? The Kawakami's sold this place to you?"

Yoruichi recovered her wits first, enough to manage "Oh, er, yes, that's right. I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, and this is Soi Fon my girlfriend." At this, Soi Fon came back to her senses. The black haired woman blushed but nodded at the newcomer. "How do you do?"

The woman smiled, unfazed by the admission. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Setsuna Meioh."

______________________________________________________________

Yes, there was a reference to Shanejayell's "Arisugawa's Locket" in the beginning. Awesome writer, I highly recommend their stories to those that don't mind copious shoujo-ai.

Shiro and Satsuki Kawakami are my own creation, and are named after Soi Fon and Yoruichi's Japanese voice actors. The first names are Yoruichi's cat and human form actors (Shiro Saito and Satsuki Yukino), and the last name comes from Soi Fon's VA: Tomoko Kawakami. At first I just wanted an elderly couple for plot, but eventually I decided to add a little backstory to them… I kind of want to know more about them now… -_-^

Those of you familiar with the Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha fandom will get what "Befriending" might involve for (and let's not lie to ourselves about this) a bad-boy demon hunter and his magical girl girlfriend.

I'm certain that I messed something up vis-à-vis buying a restaurant. It's probably infinitely more complicated than hinted at here. The only explanation I can give is that with all of the monster attacks in Tokyo (especially in the Sailor Senshi's corner of the city) the logistics of buying and selling buildings and businesses is probably very different from normal. My guess: housing values are very low, while insurance is through the roof.

Anywho, that's it for this story for now. I'll probably continue it eventually, but I don't know when that will be. For now, Yoruichi and Soi Fon will be making cameo appearances, along with a few other Bleach characters, in my Sailor Moon fic: Setsuna's Blind Dates.

I'll now be working on Setsuna's Blind Dates and a few oneshots I've got planned.

…I don't really like this chapter… I focused too much on the backstory of my original characters… I'm embarrassed with myself.


End file.
